


Oh hell no

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [75]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Bree tried to hit on Ryder after the pregnancy scare
Series: Glee Drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Oh hell no

** Ryder and Bree **

“Hey,” Bree flirted as she approached Ryder, swaying her hips back and forth.

“What do you want?” Ryder asked bluntly.

“Well, I’ve been noticing you lately,” she said, reaching out as if to touch him. Ryder took a pointed set back. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re kidding right?” Ryder asked incredulously.

“What? You’re hot,” she shrugged.

“Girl, I know,” a feminine voice from behind him said. Ryder breathed a sigh of relief. “Took me forever to find him.”

“Um, what?” Bree asked, disgust in her voice.

“It means, back off, he’s mine,” Unique said, putting her arms around Ryder’s middle. Ryder turned, beaming at Unique, before leaning over to kiss her. Bree scoffed and stormed off.


End file.
